One Step Away From Forever
by Summer Evenings
Summary: Sequal to To Be Like Him. May want to read that first. Rose is finally with the Doctor again, but why hasn't she told him she's changed? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

I'm back and have the sequal to _To Have Her Here _and _To Be Like Him_. Thanks to the fantastic JForward for betaing it, if that is the correct term, betaing. This first chapter is kind of short, but don't worry, they get longer. Hope you like!

PS- I don't own Doctor Who, trust me when I say I wish I did...

**One Step Away From Forever**

Torchwood, Earth. 2007.

The building loomed, mysterious and white in the middle of London. Everyone believed it to be empty, shut down because of the invasion that killed so many. London would be wrong. On the top floor, in the room where the world almost ended, were two people, too long apart and curled into each other's embrace.

As soon as Rose stopped shaking from her sobs, the Doctor lifted her face and wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Rose. My dear, sweet Rose. How? Is this another dream?" the Doctor asked, his hearts beating faster but his brain not allowing him to believe she was real. How long had Rose haunted his dreams, only for him to wake with her name on his lips and her touch still warm on his skin? Rose looked deep into the Doctor's eyes.

"I'm just as real to you as you are to me," she replied giving him a watery smile. No more would she feel a wanting ache deep in her chest, no more waking up with an arm outstretched towards the window, towards the stars, towards a life that didn't exist in that reality. A man who was no longer there.

Yet, here he was, looking at her with a guarded hope in his eyes and a mask of stone with those eyes the only two slits open for the whole universe to see into, and only Rose knew how to read when she looked into them. Only Rose wanted to see the Doctor, not his mask.

The Doctor's whole demeanor changed when a very real Rose placed a soft, gentle kiss onto his lips. A wide smile splayed across his face and a glint of love could be seen in his hazel eyes.

"We have all the time in the world now Doctor," Rose said as she finally stood. She offered the Doctor her hand, but he didn't take it. He instead just stayed on his knees in awe of Rose.

"You're different," he suddenly blurted out. Rose laughed softly as she grabbed for his hand.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Don't worry about the difference; I'll explain it later yeah?"

The Doctor stood then, hand tightly woven with Rose's. An explanation could wait, he decided. After all, if traveling the around the galaxies had taught him one thing, it was this.

He could always trust his Rose.

* * *

Summer :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, figured two chapters in one day won't be normal, but both these were done. Thought maybe you'd want to read them. Much love!

**One Step Away From Forever**

The Doctor and Rose walked back to the TARDIS in complete silence, but hand in had and shoulder to shoulder. Both were absorbed in their own thoughts. Well, almost.

Rose could feel another mind close to hers. It was at the back of her head, familiar somehow. As the Doctor and Rose rounded a corner, the TARDIS came into view and something clicked inside Rose's thoughts. Of course! The Doctor had once told her that he could talk to the TARDIS through a mental link. But it had been because he was/ is a Time Lord. That must mean that Rose could now also.

With the love only friends can feel, Rose nudged the TARDIS gently, slightly, begging silently for her to keep her secret. The TARDIS reeled back in shock, but kept her peace and left Rose to her own thoughts, knowing she would get an answer eventually. Rose wished she hadn't.

Rose wasn't sure why she hadn't told the Doctor just how different she really was. He had seemed to accept that she would tell him later, but the Doctor had a curiosity that no one could stop. Had he already figured it out? Or had he just noticed that she'd grown up? As the questions continued to pour in, Rose realized they'd stopped at the doors of the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked at Rose nervously. She seemed lost in her own world. If he was being honest, so was he.

First was the shock, then the total bliss that Rose was back. But his intellect wouldn't let him be. How? How was she here? Did anyone else know, here or in the other reality? Wasn't this impossible?

_No,_ the Doctor stopped his thoughts short. _Rose was the one who taught me that anything is possible._

He turned to her. They both stood outside the TARDIS, Rose looking up at it with a serious face. It was at this moment that she let of the Doctor's hand. From around her neck, Rose pulled the TARDIS key. And with a sideways glance towards the fidgeting Doctor and a bright smile, Rose turned the key and stepped inside a place that she had always know was to be her home.

Not a thing was out of place. Well, not anymore. The TARDIS moved Rose's room back next to the Doctor's from the corner of the ship. The Doctor had not been the only one grieving and she had locked the room away to forget as best she could.

The Doctor stepped in after Rose and shut the door. He knew that Martha was waiting, but he could easily wait another minute longer. Besides, Rose was hugging the controls. He chuckled, making her turn around.

Rose, once inside the TARDIS, ran to the center console and hugged it. That was when she heard him laugh, making her hearts flutter. She turned and mock glared at him.

"Oi! You'd be happy to come home after six months of sitting still." At Rose's words, the Doctor's smile was slowly replaced with a quirked eyebrow.

"Six months huh? Rose, it's been a year. We were… separated… in the year 2006. It is now 2007." Rose put a finger to her chin.

"Lithe said something about a time change," she muttered. The Doctor's brow almost disappeared into his hairline.

"Who's Lithe?" Rose's eyes widened as she realized there was no way to avoid the question.

"You may want to sit down Doctor."

As the Doctor seated himself, Rose took a deep breath and began to explain who Lithe was and where she had come from. Before Rose could finish her story, the Doctor had gone quite pale and was uncharacteristically quiet. Rose cut off part of her story, reasoning that it was in the Doctor's best interest if he didn't know that Lithe had done more than just push her through realities. At least, not yet.

"Another Time Lord. So, I am truly alone now," the Doctor sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Hey, you have me don't you?" Rose said quietly, sitting next to him. The Doctor lifted his head to look at her, a small, dim smile on his face.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Alright then," Rose said standing. "Where to? Isn't there a companion we need to rescue or something?" At Rose's excitement, the Doctor's smile brightened.

"Her name is Martha, and the only trouble she might be in is trouble with her mum."

Rose leaned back on the controls as the Doctor started the sequence to go pick Martha up.

"Going domestic on me Doctor?" Rose giggled.

"Of course not," the Doctor replied with a manic grin and a flip of a switch.

* * *

Summer and JForward (beta) :) 


	3. Chapter 3

And here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and please remember that constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome.

**One Step Away From Forever**

The TARDIS was filled with excitement. Rose kept asking if they were there yet. The Doctor just kept shaking his head, a smile never leaving his or Rose's face.

_Yes,_ the Doctor thought happily as Rose pouted at his lack of response. _This is exactly how it should be._

They landed a couple blocks from Martha's home in a small patch of trees. Rose hoped Martha was easy to get along with, but knew that she wouldn't care either way. This girl had kept her Doctor company. Rose was thankful.

"Do you want me to stay by the TARDIS? You can run up ahead and explain everything." The Doctor turned and kissed her.

"Thank you. You'll be here when I get back?" he asked nervously. She'd been ripped away from him once; he couldn't… wouldn't let it happen again.

"Of course. Though I must point out that trouble normally comes looking for me." Both laughed before parting ways with another soft kiss.

Rose sat down outside the TARDIS on the warm grass, leaning her head against the doors. She could feel it pushing at her mind again, looking for answers to her new biological makeup. Rose carefully opened her mind, showing the TARDIS everything. It shuddered when Rose finished her 'story' of sorts. Then the TARDIS promised to keep Rose's secret unless an emergency arose where the Doctor needed to be told. With a relieved and happy sigh, Rose lay down in the grass and fell asleep.

The Doctor, after leaving Rose to her own devices, ran to Martha's house. He wanted to be quick, after all trouble was known to follow him. And now that Rose was back, it was only a matter of time before she once again ran into it head first. The Doctor smirked as he walked up Martha's drive and knocked.

"Hello. I'm here for Martha?"

The Doctor took Martha down the street and to a playground bench. He didn't know where to begin or how to explain. Martha was watching him from the corner of her eye. The Doctor was acting the way he had so many months ago, when she'd first met him. The dodging of glances, shuffling of his jacket, the nervous tap of his converse; all led to the notion the good Doctor was hiding something. Only Martha couldn't think of anything he would keep from her anymore, she already knew about Rose and he had always been blunt with her.

"She's back and she's going to stay. I'm not letting her go again. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but you are free to still travel with us."

Martha sighed, confused. She thought he would tell her where he'd rushed off to!

"Who's back? And why would I be uncomfortable? What's going on? Where in heaven's name did you go?"

"Rose. Rose is back." Martha gasped.

"I thought you said it was impossible for you to ever see her again?"

"It was impossible, but time and space are tricky things. A dying Time Lord from the Void helps situations too."

Martha was shell-shocked as she slumped back into the wooden bench. This girl, though Martha knew little about her, was the love of the Doctor's life. All he ever said about Rose was that he'd lost her to an alternate dimension and could never see her again.

Martha had thought that since the Doctor hadn't told her he loved her, maybe Rose hadn't felt the same way. But the clues that were around the TARDIS open ended and made it seem like it was Rose's home and the only person who could tell her, wouldn't.

The only information Martha had received was from a very high Doctor after a night out with a prince on some desert planet where she had been instructed to stay in the TARDIS. And then, it was only that he had loved her and that Rose had saved him, from what Martha would never know. Then he'd passed out.

Martha left it alone after that, since the Doctor was in enough pain to get high. Though, obviously, Martha was wrong since Rose had loved the Doctor enough to find a way back to him and leave her family behind.

"Wait, wait, wait. Another Time Lord?" The Doctor sighed, frustrated.

"I don't know every detail about how, but it's done and Rose is here. Are you still going to travel with us?"

"Can I meet her first?" The Doctor nodded and stood.

"Very reasonable."

Martha stood and followed the Doctor as he made his way back to the TARDIS.

* * *

Summer and JForward (beta) :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Life is getting away from me and I'm not updating as much... sorry. But I do plan on focusing, so do not fear! This chapter is long and the story picks up. I hope it's more like the adventures the Doctor is always on. Enjoy!

**One Step Away From Forever**

"Rose. Rose wake up."

Rose opened her eyes only to snap them back shut. She'd forgotten she was outside. Squinting, Rose tried again and came face to face with a smiling Doctor, as well as a young woman dressed in red behind him.

"'Ello. You must be Martha. And I'm probably a right mess too," Rose said standing, brushing pieces of grass off her jeans and from her hair.

"I'm Rose Tyler," she said, extending her hand.

"Martha Jones."

"And I'm the Doctor. Well, now that everyone knows each other, why not get to an adventure? Nothing like a bit of adrenaline to bring out the best in people," the Doctor said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Martha and Rose glanced at each other and smiled.

"Lets go," the Doctor grinned and almost scampered into the TARDIS.

"How did you keep up with him and his energy?" Martha asked, shaking her head.

"It's a gift… and a talent. In all reality, my excitement tends to give me just as much energy. I just don't fidget as much."

The Doctor's head popped out of the TARDIS doors.

"Well, come on then. Are we going or not?" Both girls giggled as the boarded the TARDIS.

"He reminds me of a nine year old on a permanent sugar high," Martha told Rose under her breath as they watched the Doctor bound around the center console.

"And he gets into just as much trouble, always sticking things into his mouth that don't belong there," Rose whispered back, earning a laugh from both. The Doctor looked at the two giggling girls. At least they were getting along.

"You two may want to hold onto something."

Martha went over to the railing and prepared herself, while Rose walked up to the center console, next to the Doctor.

"Where are you taking us, Doctor, that could possibly knock us off our feet?" The Doctor's manic grin made Rose's smile grow.

"Patience is a virtue." Just as Rose opened her mouth to reply, the TARDIS jumped and sent both the Doctor and Rose flying.

Martha couldn't see what was so funny about falling on your arse, but the Doctor and Rose seemed to be in a fit of giggles over it. She decided to go see if they needed help up.

"Plan on getting up anytime soon?" Martha asked after a minute of watching them. The Doctor looked up at her with a huge smile and jumped up, pulling Rose up with him.

"Off into the unknown then," he said, grabbing Rose's hand and almost marching her to the doors of the TARDIS.

Martha followed behind, glancing at the intertwined hands. The Doctor was a very 'personal bubble' kind of person, yet this blonde girl easily got away with sidling into it. Sure, Rose was nice enough, but what made her so different in the Doctor's eyes? Martha could think of nothing that made Rose any different than herself. And maybe that was why Martha pushed her way out the TARDIS doors first. Her mother always said she couldn't admit when she was jealous.

Rose watched Martha look at the planet with a blank stare. Something was up with that girl. One minute she's laughing with Rose, the next she's pushing past like they're in her way. _This is going to be a very long trip_, Rose thought as the Doctor explained about the natives. They were quite friendly, though in about a decade they would perish at the hands of a rather nasty alien race.

"We're quite safe. Just a bit of tea with the chief and see if any of the shops are open. The have the finest fabrics here. All come from…" That's when both Martha and Rose tuned him out.

Martha had come to stand on the other side of the Doctor. He was rambling on about the local customs as he normally did, but with more vigor and without letting go of Rose's hand. The Doctor seemed to be refreshed somehow with Rose around. He was definitely different than the Doctor she knew. He was alive. Martha returned to looking at her feet and only looked up when Rose gasped. She almost wished she hadn't.

In front of them was a burned village. As they approached the blackened village, the stench of rotting and cooked corpses made Rose and Martha gag. All the buildings looked like large scissors had cut them through, the rafters hanging by joints that could only be about a toothpick in size.

There were also villagers, who looked worst than the buildings, and much more headless than any human Martha had ever seen. She followed the Doctor to examine one of them as Rose went into one of the more whole huts looking for survivors she knew she wouldn't find.

"They're missing some organs," Martha said, feeling dumb for pointing out the obvious and feeling a bit green at the open torso in front of her and the Doctor. All her medical training hadn't prepared her for this.

"Yes. The TARDIS must have missed the date just slightly. We're a decade later than I wanted to be."

"What kind of alien could… would, do this?" Martha asked, turning away from the headless bodies, wishing that the smell hadn't burnt into her nostrils.

"Viscera confector. Latin for organ consumer; eats mostly brains, hearts, lungs, and kidneys. Very scientific also. They take a small percentage of every 'harvest' and study them back at their hive. They're almost like… bees, only more advanced. Do you happen to know where Rose went?" The Doctor looked around when Martha shrugged.

He tried not to panic. He really did, but he had just gotten Rose back and if the Viscera were still about, then all of them were in trouble.

When the Doctor and Martha heard the scream, all hope of the Doctor NOT panicking was lost.

* * *

**Angel452**, **kiss-her-theta**, **montypython203**, **gaiafreedom21**, **bex19**, **TennantFangirl**- Thank you for reviewing, sorry I didn't update sooner. (Hope I got everyone!) 

**Pandora of Ithilien**- Maybe she will wait until it's obvious. Or the TARDIS could tell him.

**waterdragon719**- Thank you, thank you, thank you! Yeah, I love the title to, it just seemed to fit.

**sicilybelle**- Please don't cry. I'm all cried out from Doomsday still!

**JForward**- Note to self: Thank beta from bottom of heart.

Much love! - Summer and JForward (beta)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the lack of updates! My beta sent this back to me a couple days ago and I've just gotten around to uploading it. Well, go find out what happened to Rose!

**One Step Away From Forever**

The Doctor was running faster that he ever had before. Martha was close behind him and the smoky air was burning his lungs, but he didn't notice. As the pair came to what could have once been the village's market, they saw two creatures and Rose clutching a sharp, burning log from a nearby cart. The thick smoke swirled in front of her face as she attempted to fend them off.

Martha decided that the aliens looked like oversized bugs. They had a body and tail of a scorpion that was dark, almost a blood red. The upper body was of a praying mantis, the red going about halfway up the torso before melting to an emerald green. Their forearms were like huge scythes, which explained the buildings being in tatters.

"Rose…" the Doctor whispered. All he could do was watch in horror as the bugs closed in. He had no plan and wouldn't have gotten there in time if he did.

Rose let out a cry as the creatures finally knocked her weapon away, as well as sent her stumbling into the cart she had grabbed the stick from. One raised its stinger, sharp and menacing above her leg and sedated her, for they had no poison. As it pick Rose up and scuttled away over a hill, the other looked at the Doctor with eyes that were bulging out of the side of its head. It hit a button on its wristwatch type thing. Martha had no idea what it was, but it sent out a blue light that covered the Doctor then went back to the watch.

"Leave this place Time Lord," it twittered out. The large, globe eyes on the sides of its head made Martha shudder, but the Doctor looked it in the eye. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. Being next to him, Martha could see the shakes that over took him.

"I won't leave until I get the girl you just took back," he said darkly. The alien shook its head, its elongated neck looking as if it should break from the huge head.

"She is to rare a specimen." The alien turned and scuttled after its friend, the one who took Rose, not once looking back. It truly believed the Doctor would take its advice and leave Rose behind. Martha realized that there would be no such luck as she looked over at him.

The Doctor stood between two burning fruit stands, hands clenched, with Martha behind him. He looked dangerous and near murderous as a slight breeze blew his jacket just slightly.

"Doctor, what are they going to do to Rose?" Martha asked quietly. The Doctor blinked and looked back at her with a furrowed brow. Martha could tell that she wouldn't like the answer. She may be jealous, yes she admits it, of Rose but she didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Study, kill, and dissect her. In that order, if she's lucky," he spat out, looking back towards where the bugs had disappeared. Martha sat down on a piece of wood as the Doctor started to pace, not knowing what it had once been and not caring. She was ready to listen and reply like she did in her classes back home. Staying calm was the only thing she could think of to do to help.

"A rare specimen, that's what they called her. But why? Rose is human, same biological make up as the natives they already have. She's different now though, I just can't place how and she hasn't told me yet. What makes her so rare?" the Doctor almost screamed as he ran his hands frantically through his already wild hair.

"Maybe coming through realities changed her somehow?" Martha suggested. The Doctor's glance made her feel like she'd just dribbled on her shirt. How she hated that look.

"Wouldn't change her enough to make her rare. Wouldn't change her biological makeup at all in fact." Martha hated being thought of as stupid and her quick temper made her snap at the Doctor.

"What then? Why can they see it but you can't? Maybe it's because you don't want to see any difference in your precious Rose."

The Doctor looked at her with a blank stare, but she could almost see the nerves in his neck working. She thought he was going to yell at her. But then he looked down at his shoes, shoved his hands deep inside his trouser pockets, and turned away. He started to walk towards the last place they'd seen the alien bugs.

Martha had to scramble to keep up, but she now understood the Oncoming Storm references. The Doctor seemed to have a dark cloud swirling around him as he walked. When she caught up to him, she heard him say to himself darkly, " I don't know what they can see, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

**Pandora of Ithilien**- If Angelified is not a word, it should be. I'm partial to Spike though and don't worry, I use the phrase and I'm American. Of course, that's because it just is fun to say ;) You kind of have to feel bad for Martha, though I'm sure the Doctor doesn't mean to make her the odd man out. 

**gaiafreedom21**- Didn't exactly tell you where she went off to did I? giggles

**waterdragon719**- Doomed? Well yes. That always happens when you travel with the Doctor. All his companions should get together and write a survival book.

**izzie**- Thank you blushes And I really like To Be Like Him. I think it's my favorite story that I've written.

**kiss-her-theta**- Yes I will leave it like that. And I'll do it again!

**Angel452**- ASAP was not a soon as I would have liked it to be, but here's the update and hopefully some answers to at least ONE of your questions.

* * *

Much love Summer and JForward (beta) 


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Easter for those of you who celebrate it. Well, this is the next installment. It is pretty lengthy, but it is one of my better chapters... at least that's what I think. I like the next one more though, just have to type it up still. Get ready ladies and gentlemen (and aliens), for I TRIED to write a high pace piece. Read on... and review if you please!

**One Step Away From Forever**

The Doctor was explaining the habits of these aliens some more as he and Martha started down the same path the creatures had used.

"They are very advanced, technology that would put Star Trek to shame. They know of the Time Lords because they have catalogued one a long time ago, or at least the biological makeup of a primitive Time Lord. We have evolved from then, but it was more mentally than physically. Still two hearts. Now, they go out into the universe and chose planets where they had not been, so as to 'harvest' organs and to study new races. They have to have built a hive on this planet, the last hive in existence, as far as I know," the Doctor said.

He scowled, as another thought erupted from the now controlled panic area of his mind. If anything had happened to Rose, he planned on destroying everything and anything these aliens had created on this planet. The Doctor shook himself before his imagination could conjure up any scenarios that involved Rose headless. He had to focus on something else, so he kept talking.

"A hive, that's where they live. It's a great dome and in the center it goes down like a dent. That is the power source. Great big thing with lots of little honeycomb holes that have a liquid in them that regenerates energy, powers the whole thing. The queen and her family live near the power source because it gives off heat. Now, there should be an opening to the labs somewhere around here. Though they are very advanced, they still have a simple concept of building their hives."

The opening was a hole in the ground that had stairs leading into a black abyss. Not very advanced, Martha observed. But, then again, maybe the Doctor had meant advanced for bugs. He had mentioned Star Trek, but Martha still doubted that these aliens could handle that technology, their hands being large knives and all.

"Not the homeliest of places is it?" Martha said, trying to lighten the dark knot that had twisted in the bottom of her stomach. The Doctor just shook his head and reached for the sonic screwdriver. It was the only light source as the descended into the hive. After about five minutes of trying not to fall down the stairs, the pair came to a door that seemed to be made of metal.

The Doctor was the first one in, followed by an amazed Martha. Yes, the Doctor had said advance, but Martha hadn't figured that the hive would look like an actual hospital lab. It reminded her of when she was taking her tests to become a doctor. The doors to the rooms even had little windows in them. They crept down the hall, looking through the windows to see if the aliens had left anyone else for study. Martha noticed the set up of the rooms first.

Each room had two parts divided by a glass window and a door, one part for observation; the other was for the 'patient' though Martha doubted that they were sick. They all seemed to be empty, except one at the end of the hall. The window was emitting a soft blue light.

Through the window, the Doctor and Martha saw Rose strapped to a table with scanners all around her and a tube of liquid going into her mouth. The best guess as to what is was, Martha decided, was to keep her sedated. One of the bugs was observing her vitals.

"You were told to leave Time Lord. Now you must pay the price of punishment." Martha and the Doctor were grabbed from behind and turned into the wall. It was unnerving to have these bugs at their backs.

"I demand to see your queen. That is still the custom, to bring all who wish to see her before her" the Doctor ground out between clenched teeth as both he and Martha were scanned again. The bugs made a sound that could have been laughing; though it sounded more like squeaking to Martha.

"All in good time." Then, Martha and the Doctor were led away from Rose's door and deeper into the hive. Through a maze of doors and hallways, they finally hit was seemed to be a prison of sorts. The Doctor and Martha were thrown into a cell and left alone.

"So, how do you plan on getting out of this?" Martha asked, leaning on the bars with the Doctor behind her. She heard a chuckle that frightened her since it held no joy, and when she turned the Doctor had a smile that held no warmth, eyes empty.

"They underestimated the power of our little sonic friend here. They scanned for weapons, but this is hardly dangerous. Great at opening locks though," the Doctor said, holding up the device that had saved both their lives more than once. Martha had never been this happy at seeing the sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor made quick work of the latch and led the way out. They were now deep in the hive and, according to the Doctor's calculations, near the center of it and its power source. That's where they headed, and soon Martha found herself just barely making it into the doors of the room before a bug came around the corner. When she turned around, her mouth dropped open at the huge golden honeycomb.

"Ah, the generator of this very lovely place. You remember what I told you about it?" the Doctor asked. Martha nodded, shock having left her speechless. "Good. Over there is a supply closet, it hold the materials that these bugs use for making their tunnels. In short, explosives. Think you can find a way to destroy that column?" the Doctor asked, pointing to each in turn. Martha once again nodded.

"Once you're ready, go through that blue door on the other side of the room. It will get you outside. I suggest you get to the TARDIS as fast as possible because the hive will cave in onto the middle."

"What about you?" Martha asked, finally pulling her thoughts together.

"I'm going to get Rose."

"Won't the labs collapse also?"

"No, to far from the center of the hive. But if I'm not fast enough, then the tunnels to the labs will."

Martha watched as the Doctor turned on his heels and walk out the door they had come through before she could say anything else. Then she heard the familiar buzzing sound of the sonic screwdriver. At least he'd locked her in; this would be a bad time for interruptions. Martha only had one thought as she got to work.

One way or another, this was her last adventure with the Doctor.

XXXXXXXX

The Doctor knew Martha would figure it out. The Viscera Confector didn't have a chance against that girl. And though the Doctor felt bad about it, this side project got her out of the way. The Doctor had wanted to study the tests the bugs had done to Rose, as well as free her from her prison. Maybe he could finally understand why his Rose seemed so different.

Halfway to the labs, the ground shook and dust fell from the ceiling. The Doctor smiled. _Good girl Martha, good girl_, the Doctor thought as he broke into a run.

* * *

**gaiafreedom21**- the new season of DW doesn't start over here until summer. It really sucks, I haven't seen any of the new episodes. But, I go on... and hopefully Martha isn't WAY off base. 

**Dark-Yukari**, **bex19**, **Angel452**, **superperfect**, **kiss-her-theta**, **Pandora of Ithilien**- thank you for your reviews, you don't know how much they motivate me to update quickly and often

* * *

Many hugs Summer and JForward (beta) 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long to get up. The server wasn't allowing me to upload it for some reason. Well, here it is and for everyone who thought Martha and Rose should have some sort of confrontation... well, read and find out.

**One Step Away From Forever**

Martha couldn't believe she just purposely blew up an alien race. Now back on the TARDIS after running from the explosion, she just couldn't sit still. Who knew when the Doctor might get back with Rose? Martha decide that waiting was over rated and went to pack. She was going home, after all.

The Doctor ran until he got to the door he and Martha had seen Rose through. The hive had been collapsing behind him, but now it was settling to a few shakes every now and then. He looked through the window and hoped Rose was alone. She was, though she was still hooked up to the scanners and what ever they were pumping into her to keep her asleep.

The Doctor walked in and unlocked the straps that kept Rose to the observation table. He also removed the tube from her throat. The ground shook again and the Doctor realized that he had very little time before the power went out and the scanners turned off. He needed to make sure Rose was ok, so he ran to the observations screens in the adjoined room.

_Breathing and blood pressure normal. Hearts beating fine_… The Doctor's thoughts stopped, as did his breathing. Two hearts, that can't be right. He looked from the screen to the girl on the table in the next room. No, not girl anymore. Time Lord. He went to her and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Oh Rose, what have you done?" the Doctor asked the air quietly. He picked Rose up and headed for the nearest exit, grabbing some x-rays on the way out. All the way back to the TARDIS, the Doctor kept his emotions in check and thought of nothing. It would do no good to fall apart now.

Martha was all packed when the Doctor came back carrying the still drugged Rose. He didn't say anything and his eyes were dark as he went deeper into the TARDIS. Martha didn't follow him until about a minute later. She walked quietly down the hall and saw him disappear into his own room. Rose's door was ajar, so Martha went in to see if she was all right. All she found was Rose asleep on her bed, so Martha pulled out the desk chair next to the door and sat to wait.

Rose came out of a haze of black and into a haze of pink. Upon seeing the familiar color, she sat up quickly confused. She was in her room on the TARDIS, and from the sound of it; they were still on the ground. Getting up, Rose threw off her jacket and decided that above everything else, she needed to find the Doctor.

Rose turned towards the door, only to find Martha in her desk chair next to it, looking at her with concern etched into her face.

"Glad you're up," Martha said as Rose looked from her to the door. She had known Rose would probably want to see the Doctor first, but Martha wanted to talk to her.

"Yeah, me too. Hope I didn't scare anyone, I was pretty drugged up," Rose said deciding that there was no way around Martha and sitting back down on the bed. If she wanted to talk, they could talk. That was the plan until Rose saw some black sheets of, what was that paper? No, it was clear with an image on it.

Martha followed Rose's gaze and saw the x-rays at the same moment. The Doctor must have taken them from the lab. Since Martha was closer, she got to them before Rose even was off the bed. They looked like they might belong to the Doctor, with his two hearts pumping away. But he hadn't been the one scanned. Martha gasped and dropped the x-rays looking up at Rose who now stood next to the bed, hands balled into fists.

"You, you're like him! But he's the last of his kind he told me so. And you're supposed to be human."

"Well, obviously not. I don't know how much he told you about me or how I got here, but it's none of your business anyway. Now, hand those over will ya?" said Rose calmly, putting out her hand. Martha glared at her.

"Does he know?"

"No. Please, give me those x-rays. That is not how I want him to find out. Hell, he probably knows by now anyway"

"The Doctor deserves to know what he has brought onto his TARDIS."

"And do you plan on telling him? Being the hero?" Rose said hotly, her temper getting the better of her.

"Well, you don't plan to. And why should I trust you to tell him, if you haven't by now? You've lied and are not to be trusted," Martha countered. She was almost bristling with anger. "You're just a little girl playing the part of the lost love who sweeps in and makes everything better. You don't deserve the Doctor, and I don't know what he sees in you."

"I am not," Rose bit out, pronouncing each word individually. "Did he tell you how we became separated? Did he?" Martha shook her head, backing away slightly when she noticed the unshed tears in Rose's eyes, along with the anger there. She was almost glowing.

"Saving Earth from the Daleks and the Cybermen. They had opened Hell and were willing to sacrifice two realities, this one and the one I was in before, to get back to the stars. I was willing to stay and help to the end, but he sent me away, to the other reality where I'd be safe. I came back, knowing I'd never see my family again. I almost fell into Hell, and had it not been for my dad coming through at the last minute and taking me back before the wound closed, I would have known the darkest of deaths. And he would have had to watch."

By now, Rose had tears pouring down her face and was yelling, almost choking on the words. Yet, she stood tall. Martha saw the courage and spirit that ran through her and started to understand why the Doctor was so upset at losing her. She was brave and selfless and willing to give up everything… for him.

"He burned up a sun to project an image through space and time. Just to say goodbye, but he still ran out of time. Couldn't quite get the words out. For everything we'd been through, and him being a Time Lord, he ran out of time," Rose said with slight laugh that had no humor. "He said it was impossible to see him again. But he had also said never say never ever. "

"So I waited, knowing that if I wanted to get back, I'd have to do it myself. When the opportunity came to go back, I jumped and I jumped fully in. None of this testing the waters first. I became what he was and through that whole week of pain that comes with growing another heart, I only had one thought. It wasn't even a full thought, but it got me through. And it was 'to be like him'."

Martha had lost the will to fight. Rose loved the Doctor enough to change herself to be with him. So he wouldn't be alone forever. Rose refused to meet her eyes, choosing to wipe away the tears that had fallen. Martha did the same. Rose and her Doctor was the saddest love story that she had ever heard, and yet it could still have a happy ending. Martha knew what she had to do.

"I'm leaving. Going home to take my final exams to become a doctor. Please, promise me you'll make him happy. The Doctor's been hurting for far to long."

Rose nodded, then yawned. She had used a lot of energy telling the story she never wanted to remember, and the drain was making her faint. Martha came over and took her arm, leading her to bed.

"I need to find the Doctor," Rose said weakly.

"Not right now you don't. It can wait, your health can't. Get some rest and drink lots of tea Rose Tyler," Martha whispered as Rose fell asleep right before her eyes.

She was almost out the door when a soft reply came from Rose that made Martha smile.

"Martha Jones, you are going to be a great doctor."

* * *

I can't put all of you up here, but I want to thank you. All that have read this story and all of you who've reviewed, have made my day time and time again. Thank you for responding to my work.

Summer and JForward


	8. Chapter 8

I know it's short, but I wanted the one where Martha says goodbye to the Doctor to be a single chapter... and that chapter ended up being really short. Tell me what ya think!

**One Step Away From Forever**

As Martha exited Rose's room, she kept her head down to hide her tear stained face and to sort through all the things Rose had said, along with the emotions that came with them. She turned from the door and saw a pair of white converse and brown pinstriped pants. Martha gasped and looked up at the Doctor.

"How long have you been out here?" Martha asked, her one almost accusing. He had his hands in his pockets and his eyes were still darker than normal. He didn't look the least bit sorry that he'd been eavesdropping.

"Long enough. I heard yelling, thought I might have to break up a fight," the Doctor answered, a smile tugging at the side of his mouth. Martha sighed and began walking back to the center console room. The Doctor fell into step next to her, both saying nothing at all but the silence speaking volumes.

"You want to go home don't you?" the Doctor asked, even as he went towards the console to start setting the coordinates. Martha nodded, not trusting her self to speak. Who knew what would she would say once she had opened her mouth? Better to keep quiet until her thoughts were sorted out and watch this man who just recently found the other half of his broken heart.

The TARDIS landed a couple seconds later, same place it had when Martha first jumped into this crazy life. The Doctor followed her out, but stopped a couple feet away from the TARDIS doors. He and Martha stood face to face but didn't look each other in the eye. Martha was the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I want to thank you Doctor. You showed me the whole of the universe in the span of a handful of months. But, my place was never at your side; it's always been here. Working with these humans, on this planet, and in this time. You have a fantastic life ahead of you Doctor, and you know what? So do I. I think I'm ready for it now, but I need you to promise me something. Promise you'll… you and Rose will… just tell her Doctor. The love between you two is something the universe needs to hear about."

The Doctor nodded. It was always hard to lose a companion and it somehow hurt more because of all the things Martha had done for him and Rose in the last few hours. He pulled Martha into a hug, and squeezed to show everything he couldn't, or wouldn't, say.

"Goodbye Doctor," Martha said quietly after a minute, pulling out of the hug gently.

"Goodbye Doctor Martha Jones," he said smiling.

Martha walked backwards a few steps before turning her back on the strange man and his blue box that had changed her life for the better. And when she heard it dematerialize, she didn't look back. Martha Jones was going to have no regrets and become a great… no, a fantastic doctor.

* * *

**bex19:** Well, that's for the next chapter. Don't worry though, Rose does the right thing... or my version of the right thing :) 

**gaiafreedom21:** Confrontations are actually pretty fun to write, so if you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it then I did my job.

**Pandora of Ithilien:** Trust me, awkward may not even cover it...

**Dark-Yukari:** Thank you... and it's coming up I promise!

Hugs!- Summer and JForward


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but prom was this weekend and I was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Here's the chapter where some sort of... well, I don't know how to put it. Rose goes and talks to the Doctor. There. Go read and enjoy!

**One Step Away From Forever**

After leaving Martha, the Doctor kept the TARDIS in the time vortex. He needed time and a place to think. As he swept down the hallways to the library, the Doctor didn't catch the slight movement of Rose's door as he passed. Right now, he just wanted to be alone.

On the other side of the door, Rose sighed and slid down the wall to the floor. She knew the Doctor had seen the x-rays and knew the secret she had wanted to tell him from the beginning. The problem was why hadn't she? Was it really to protect him? And protect him from what exactly?

_No,_ Rose thought bitterly. _It was to protect yourself, and you ended up hurting him more in the process._

She had been scared. Yes, Bad Wolf was terrified that the Oncoming Storm would find her disgusting and push her away. Maybe the Doctor had only loved her since she was human and would eventually die? That whole self-punishment thing.

But no, Rose could see his last regeneration doing that but not this one. Yes, he had a dark side to him, but it wasn't as self-directed as before. He could still reject her though. What if he could accept the different biology but not the fact that she hadn't told him? Or could Rose have read his intentions on that beach wrong and he really wasn't going to say he loved her?

The TARDIS, who had been keeping an eye on both Rose and the Doctor, hummed and flicked the lights in Rose's room at that thought. The protests of the TARDIS pulled Rose out of her brooding and she hauled herself up off the floor and swung the door open.

_No time for a pity party_, Rose thought as she marched towards the library. _If you want answers, you have to ask the questions first, Hell or high water. Plus, you're not the Bad Wolf for nothing._

XXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor was sitting in one of the over sized chairs with his head in his hands when Rose came in. He didn't look up even though both knew he knew she was there. Rose moved softly to the couch that was beside him. Taking a deep breath, Rose opened her mouth to break the silence but the Doctor beat her to it.

"Why did you do it?" he whispered, refusing to look up. Rose was shocked into silence for a moment. He didn't want to know the how or why she hadn't told him. The Doctor wanted to know the answer Rose thought was the most obvious.

"Because I didn't want you to be alone," Rose finally answered just as quietly, yet it still seemed too loud as the Doctor's head snapped up. It was red from where he had been pressing his palms to his eyes, and with the emotions flying across his face Rose couldn't seem identify him with the man she loved. There was so much pain there.

"No, no, no," the Doctor said, getting louder each time and jumping from the chair to pace in from of Rose. "It's a curse, one you shouldn't have to deal with. You were supposed to grow old and… and get married, have kids…"

Rose had gotten up and placed a hand over the Doctor's mouth to stop the ramblings that had an undertone of guilt. Her eyes were blazing, from tears or anger the Doctor didn't know.

"Stop, just stop right there. Don't I get a choice in all this? What if I don't WANT the house and mortgage, a dog, 2.5 kids, and picket fence huh? You sent me back to that life twice and I came back each time. I made a promise and it's mine to keep," Rose said hotly as she stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

"I'm not enough of a reason to go through all that pain!" At Rose's slightly widening eyes, the Doctor continued just as angry as Rose had.

"Don't think I don't know how you got that second heart. I'd ring that Time Lord's neck if I ever met her. It was dangerous and irresponsible and possibly fatal. In fact, it should have been fatal! You could have died Rose, and for what?" The Doctor was yelling and shaking Rose at the same time.

"I knew the risks," Rose yelled back, breaking from his hold to ball her fists at her sides. Neither one of them notice the tears running down their faces.

"Then why do it?"

"FOR YOU… For you my Doctor. I was, and still am, willing to die for you. You would have done it for me, in fact, you have. I wanted you safe my Doctor," Rose finished off quietly.

The Doctor took a step back from Rose. He had always thought she didn't remember the events of Satellite 5, in fact she had said she hadn't. Had he been wrong? Rose seemed to sense his thoughts.

"I didn't always remember, but it slowly came back to me. It was kind of backwards though, starting from when you brought me into the TARDIS and going back to Earth with Mum and Mickey. You died for me Doctor; not everyone is willing to do that. But you're not like anyone I've ever met but then again, neither am I. You said it yourself, no one is supposed to absorb the time vortex. I should have been dead a long time ago, but you saved me, in more ways than you know."

"I don't deserve you Rose," the Doctor replied, thoughts of all the horrible things he'd done running through his head. Rose was all that he could never be. He hadn't, and still didn't, want to ruin her brightness with his dark. He would destroy her.

"I believe that's up to me Doctor," Rose sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long road back to where they had been before, what she called, Doomsday. She took a hesitant step towards him, then another, then another until she was right in front of him.

"I think we need to do a very grown up and domestic thing. We need to sit down and have a very long conversation."

Rose turned to go sit on the couch, but the Doctor grabbed her hand. When she turned, she was caught in a searing kiss that she melted into.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you before," the Doctor started as he laid his forehead against Rose's.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

"Quite right too," Rose replied, smiling softly.

* * *

**Angel452:** I didn't bring the TARDIS into the fight since it was doing as Rose asked and not much else can be done when the Doctor came back and already knew. I figured that the Doctor wouldn't mind... 

**waterdragon719:** Yay! Glad you got your school work up... I need to do that too. Anyway, you can review at your leisure. Chapter 7- I tried to write the Doctor's thoughts, but it got complicated and I figured that his thoughts were ones us mere apes couldn't understand... or at least that's what the little plot bunny Doctor in my head said. Chapter 8- Short sweet and to the point. Good and yet still a little mushy for those who are really attached to Martha. Glad you like it and really glad its gotten better.

**Dark-Yukari:** The rest huh? Well, then we only have one more chapter. That's right, this story is only going to be 10 chapters long. I've typed it out and that's what it came to. So, this is the second to last chapter. tear my baby is growing up!

**Pandora of Ithilien:** Updated for your enjoyment!

**Dybdahl:** Thank you! Glad you think so.

**gaiafreedom21:** To answer your question looks up at story and smiles yes ;)

XOXOXOX Summer and JForward


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to all the people who read this story! This is the final chapter and I really hope you like it. JForward and myself have put a lot of effort into this and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as we have. Many hugs and look for me in the future... and hopefully I'll have more stuff.

**One Step Away From Forever**

Neither knew how long they sat in the library talking. They had been wary of each other after their argument, so they decided it was best not to sit exactly next to each other. The Doctor sat back in his chair and Rose took the end of the couch closest to him, their only connection was their hands clasped in the space in between the furniture. Even eyes were downcast, one or the other always looking down. Often it was both.

Rose retold her story, leaving nothing out this time. From trying not to fall into a depression after Bad Wolf Bay and her mum and Mickey's attempts to make her smile to that phone call to the TARDIS after reentering this reality and how she couldn't get anything out due to the emotions choking her.

Rose even admitted to being wary of Martha, though she thought she hid it well. She had been worried that Martha would replace her in the Doctor's heart. She then told how scared she was the Doctor wouldn't accept her now that she'd changed. That confession made the Doctor squeeze Rose's hand just a little tighter, though she didn't look up to meet his eyes which were burning into her skin.

After she finished, a silence hung in the air. Rose looked at the Doctor from underneath her lashes. His face held a pained expression before he took a deep breath and began his own story.

After the gap closed and the Doctor helped a wayward bride, he had met Martha. He'd rescued her and she'd flirted. Then, Martha had come with him at his request. She was immediately told she could never replace the one who'd come before her and she never could. The Doctor said he had hoped that she'd be enough of a distraction that he could have some fun and adventures and forget everything before. That was when he'd come to understand the meaning of the word impossible.

Rose was his heart, his joy, and the reason he didn't have leather armor and emotional walls anymore. With her gone, there was no comfort from the nightmares, which now came to an end at a white wall in a lonely tower. There was no peace in standing still and just feeling the world spin beneath his feet. That joy had been taken because there was no one to watch no one to see the world as it could be instead of how it was. Rose was gone and so was all light in the Doctor's future.

"So we can't live with out each other? That's a handy piece of information to have," the Doctor finished. Rose grinned but didn't look up. The Doctor ducked his head to catch her eyes.

"Was that a smile?"

"No."

"That was a smile…"

"No it wasn't."

"You smiled…"

"No I didn't."

"I think I know a smile when I see one Rose Tyler."

Rose looked up and finally met the chocolate brown eyes of the Doctor, both eyes twinkling with reminisce and laughter. The Doctor smiled shyly and Rose couldn't help but give him a blinding smile in return. He could only stare at this woman in front of him. She'd gone through so much to be with and like him. She was going to be with him until they died together, but that wouldn't be for a very long time.

Rose started to fidget under the Doctor's stare. He'd said he'd loved her, but could she stay? He hadn't said she couldn't, but he hadn't said she could either. To break the silence, Rose asked the Doctor a question that meant so much to both of them.

"So, how long am I going to stay with you?"

The Doctor grinned. He couldn't do domestic, but that's not what she was asking for. For Rose, he could do this. After all, she was expecting him to take this first and final step.

"Forever."

**And they lived as happily ever after as a man and woman living in a big blue box could, having finally taken the final step towards forever.**

**

* * *

Pandora of Ithilien: **And after they got everything out... this came! 

**Dark-Yukari:** I don't know about that, this is where my plot bunny ran out. But I can always come back to it! I love this story... oh, ideas...

**kiss-her-theta:** Thanks!

**gaiafreedom21:** Hope you like this one just as much.

I need to thank everyone who reviewed and sent me comments. You got me to write faster and helped when writer's block set in. Also, JForward needs a cupcake or something, with out them this story would have NOT have gotten very far. Writing is not just a hobby to me, it's a stress reliever and a shield when thing go down the toilet, so all that you've said about this story, even the constructive critism, has been like water to a starving man. I can't thank you all enough.

Hugs- Summer and JForward


End file.
